1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for anaerobically degrading highly concentrated waste waters as obtained, particularly in the chemical industry, in paper mills and cellulose production plants, in fish-processing plants, and in the production and elimination of alcohol or the like, whereby the CSB-content may amount to at least 10.sup.6 mg/l; and furthermore, the invention provides an apparatus for carrying out the process of the invention.
2. The Prior Art
In communal sewage treatment plants, it is known to subject the sewage sludge to a normal putrefactive process, in which the sewage sludge is fed into a decomposition tank in which such sludge is degraded by various processing procedures and subsequently passed to an after-purification agent.
DE-PS No. 33 35 984 discloses a method for anaerobically purifying chemical industrial waste waters containing organic chemical compounds in the dissolved form with the exception of unsubstituted and halogen-substituted aliphatic hydrocarbons, with sludge being additionally fed into this process. This known process comprises anaerobic degradation together with communal sewage sludge admixed for the purpose of anaerobically degrading chemical industrial waste waters together with communal sewage sludge admixed therewith.